En el ascensor
by smallcoffeecups
Summary: Kate Beckett nunca se retrasa, nunca llega tarde, pero ese día se quedó dormida y tuvo que correr para alcanzar el ascensor. Qué pasa cuando se queda atrapada dentro con su nuevo vecino?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

 _En el ascensor_

* * *

Katherine Beckett iba retrasada esa mañana cuando salió de su apartamento. Ella normalmente no era de las que llegaba tarde a clases, todo lo contrario, muy puntual pero la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando un caso que la tenía impresionada, ella aún no era abogada apenas estaba en el 3er año de su carrera, pero era una friki de todo lo que tenía que ver con leyes y cuando tenía tiempo libre estudiaba los casos antiguos que alguna vez mencionaron sus profesores como ejemplo en sus clases y de alguna manera se había olvidado de poner su alarma, se levantó casi a las 9 de la mañana, estaba segura que ya no le daba tiempo de llegar a la conferencia a la que se había apuntado de "criminología y derecho comparado" que dictaban en su universidad.

Corrió por el pasillo haciendo sonar sus botines negros de tacón bajo tratando de alcanzar el ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

\- ¡Sostén la puerta! - Gritó.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo dejando ver a su nuevo vecino muy guapo, por cierto, que no hablaba su idioma. Probablemente no entendía mucho de lo que ella le dijera, pero de todas formas le agradeció.

-Gracias – Él asintió sonriendo y volvió a entretenerse con su móvil.

Kate lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, apenas había tenido interacción con él desde que se mudó a su edificio hace un par de semanas, cuando por error tomó su correo del vestíbulo pensando que era para ella por el número de su apartamento, ella vivía en el 10-A y su nuevo vecino en el mismo pasillo frente a su puerta, el 10-B. Cuando se acercó a llevárselo y disculparse por haberlo tomado, él solo asintió y siguió hablando por teléfono en un idioma que parecía ruso, pero no logró descifrarlo muy bien, él prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara. Después de eso había tratado de evitarlo. Sin embargo, lo siguió viendo por su edificio.

Ella había hablado de él con otra vecina una anciana que vivía en la planta baja y la mujer le había dicho que se llamaba Rick Castle y que era un estudiante de intercambio que venía de Croacia o algo así, la anciana no lo podía recordar muy bien, pero lo que si sabía era que no hablaba ni una palabra en su idioma, Kate comprendió que eso explicaba su comportamiento o al menos una parte.

A pesar de su limitada interacción con el chico, no había dejado de notar lo bien que se veía, musculosos brazos, pelo castaño, penetrantes ojos azules y de alguna manera sabía que había un gran cuerpo debajo de esa camisa verde oscuro con cuello V que le quedaba perfectamente al firme pecho que se le podía notar.

Kate alzó la mirada a Castle de nuevo, que todavía estaba absorto en su teléfono, para gran alivio de ella.

En ese momento sintió una sacudida y el ascensor se detuvo. Al principio pensó que habían llegado a su destino, pero cuando las puertas no se abrieron ella comenzó a preocuparse.

\- Mierda - masculló una palabrota.

Miro a Rick, pero él ya estaba llamando a alguien en su teléfono. Comenzó a hablar en ruso o croata o lo que fuera que habló, Kate no podía decirlo bien. Suspiró. Él iba a ser ninguna ayuda. Trató de presionar el botón de emergencia, pero no pasó nada.

Decidió seguir el ejemplo de él y tomó su teléfono. Marcó a Lanie, ya que había quedado con su amiga, una aspirante a médico forense para asistir a la conferencia, y no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría atrapada en el ascensor.

\- Lanie, malas noticias - Dijo cuando su amiga respondió. - Estoy encerrada en un ascensor. Probablemente hasta que alguien se dé cuenta que no funciona. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? - Lanie preguntó, su voz débil.

-Falta de mantenimiento, no lo sé- habló Kate entre dientes. - Espera, que es muy difícil de escuchar, te voy a poner en el altavoz. -

\- Bueno, mira el lado bueno – dijo Lanie, su voz llenando todo el ascensor. - Ahora no tendrás que ver al idiota de Robert – su ex que ahora le paseaba por la cara a Clara, su nueva novia.

\- Eso es cierto – Kate sonrió - Además, estoy atrapada en el ascensor con mi nuevo vecino que está muy bueno -

\- ¿Kate, te está escuchando? – Lanie gritó.

\- Relax, que no sabe hablar nuestro idioma. No entiende lo que estoy diciendo. - Kate lo miró de nuevo. Ya no estaba hablando por teléfono, pero parecía que estaba enviando mensajes de texto a alguien interesante porque pudo verlo sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Oh, _tu vecino_ – Lanie recordó. -Me hablaste de él. -

\- Sí. Dios, es tan caliente - le dijo a su amiga. -Debería ser ilegal ser tan atractivo. - Se mordió el labio.

\- Por lo que me has dicho. Realmente necesito ver a este tipo – respondió Lanie

\- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si sólo lo agarro y le doy un beso en este momento? - preguntó Kate.

\- Probablemente se sorprendería, teniendo en cuenta que nunca te ha hablado – re rió su amiga.

\- Sexo en el ascensor sería muy excitante, ¿no crees? – Continuo Kate, apenas escuchando a su amiga.

-No sé, nunca lo he hecho - respondió Lanie divirtiéndose con la dirección que tomaba la conversación.

\- Eh. Bueno, podría hacerlo ahora mismo. Solo estamos nosotros dos en el ascensor quien sabe hasta qué hora. Las cámaras de seguridad probablemente no funcionan – dijo mirando hacia arriba dándole un vistazo a las cámaras - Podría chupar su polla en este ascensor y nadie lo sabría nunca. - Ella hablaba en broma o bueno, probablemente la mitad lo era. La otra mitad de ella (seguramente la mitad de cintura para abajo) desesperadamente quería tomarlo en ese ascensor. Apretó las piernas juntas con fuerza, tratando de ignorar la excitación que estaba sintiendo sólo de pensar en ello.

\- ¡Kate Beckett, estás loca! - se rió Lanie. - ¿Vas a preguntarle? ¿O simplemente ponerte de rodillas y agarrar su entrepierna? -

\- Apuesto a que es muy grande – Siguió Kate ignorado Lanie

\- ¿Qué es grande?- preguntó su amiga

\- Su pene, duh - respondió ella.

\- Oh, Dios mío – dijo Lanie entre risas

\- ¿Qué? Nosotras siempre hablamos de estas cosas - dijo Kate. Era cierto que ella y Lanie compartían sus experiencias sexuales, por lo general hasta el punto de demasiada información, y Kate no sabía por qué Lanie estaba siendo tan mojigata.

\- Sí, pero él está _de pie junto a ti_ \- Lanie le dijo.

\- Ya te lo dije, ¡él no habla nuestro idioma! – Kate respondió con exasperación.

\- Está bien, adelante - suspiró Lanie. – Dime todo acerca de cómo desea vivir sus fantasías masturbadoras con tu vecino caliente -

\- Suena ordinario y cliché cuando lo pones de esa manera - Kate arrugó la nariz.

\- Tú eres la que dijo que quería que te hablara francés entre las piernas - Le recordó la última conversación que había tenido con ella sobre su vecino. Estaba segura de que había dicho cosas incluso más explícitas que esas.

\- Ja. Yo ni siquiera sé si él habla francés- respondió Kate

\- Acéptalo, no importa qué idioma hable, siempre y cuando él sepa cómo usar su lengua, mientras que está ahí abajo - se rió Lanie.

\- O sus manos – Dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio. - Tiene muuuy buenas manos. - Miró a Rick de nuevo, pero él estaba mirando a otro lado. - Es una pena que nunca va a suceder. Incluso si me entendiera, no me atrevería a decirle cómo me pone que lleve esas camisas de cuello V. - suspiró.

\- Vaya, chica - dijo Lanie. - Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero me tengo que ir. Buena suerte. Llámame cuando salgas y nos encontraremos. - terminó la llamada. Kate guardó su teléfono en el bolso y miro hacia arriba para ver Rick sonriéndole. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

\- Para que lo sepas - dijo, obviamente disfrutando de la mirada de asombro que apareció en la cara de ella. - Puedo hablar francés. Hablo cuatro idiomas. -

Kate sintió que su cara se calentaba y sabía que era del color rojo más brillante que existía cuando cayó en cuenta de que había entendido _todo_ lo que dijo en la conversación con su amiga.

\- Oh por Dios - tartamudeó ella, completamente petrificada. No podía recordar haber estado más avergonzado en su vida, y ahora tenía que pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo más en el ascensor con él. Y no había ninguna manera de salir de ella, lo sabía. Había oído toda la conversación. Ella no podía decir; "es broma" o "estábamos hablando de otra persona".

\- Lo siento - dijo ella en su lugar, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa. – Umm. La Sra. Rubio dijo que no podías entender este idioma. -

\- No es necesario disculparse. Fue muy entretenido. - Rick sonrió. _¿Entretenido?_ Kate estaba ahora casi enojada con el tono de él. Allí estaba ella, totalmente humillada después de básicamente, contar sus fantasías sexuales en frente del _objeto_ de sus fantasías sexuales, ¿y él se reía de ella? Cualquier persona decente se habría avergonzado o enojado, pero no, este tipo era _divertido._

\- Bueno, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero – Kate le desafió, olvidando su vergüenza por un segundo.

\- No creo que yo sea el grosero - replicó Rick, aún sonriendo. - Por cierto, creo que es lindo saber que te pone que lleve estas camisas - se rió. La cara de Kate probablemente se volvió más roja de lo que ya era y deseaba poder fundirse contra la pared que estaba a su lado.

\- Oh, Dios mío- dijo cerrando lentamente los ojos y apretando los puños - Vamos a dejar de hablar. -

\- Buena idea – siguió él sonriendo.

En ese momento el ascensor comenzó a moverse de nuevo, _gracias a Dios_ y llegaron al vestíbulo, apenas se abrieron las puertas Kate salió a toda velocidad, pero los vecinos que habían llamado a mantenimiento cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaba funcionando el ascensor la detuvieron y ambos tuvieron que explicar, Kate más incomoda que él como se habían quedado atrapados durante media hora más o menos.

Cuando por fin salieron a la calle ella alcanzó a tomar un taxi pero antes de poder subirse él la tomó por el brazo y le abrió la puerta del coche.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Kate Beckett.- Le guiñó el ojo y con eso, tras ella subirse cerró la puerta y se echó a caminar por la acera en dirección contraria.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué harían si les pasara algo así?_**

 ** _Disculpen, había eliminado la historia y la he tenido que subir de nuevo._**

Gracias por las reviews a los que comentaron y pidieron más, planeo ir publicando durante la semana.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

Pasó más una semana desde su encuentro en el ascensor y Kate no sabía si él la estaba evitando, pero no lo había vuelto a ver, aunque si lo había escuchado varias veces durante _toda_ la semana, con música a un alto volumen y recitando palabras en francés para las amigas que se paseaban por su puerta cada noche y que ella había visto por la mirilla, no lo soportaba, le quitaba la paz que había tenido los últimos meses sin un vecino ruidoso y fiestero que no era considerado con sus horas de estudio, había tenido que mudarse a su cuarto a estudiar porque sus voces se escuchaban en el salón, y por más que le molestara todavía se sentía avergonzada y no quería ir a verle.

Eso fue hasta esta esa mañana en la que otra vez se había quedado dormida por estar hasta tarde estudiando, era su primer examen del semestre y necesitaba una buena nota, solo así podría relajarse para no estar sufriendo al final. Pero tenía que cumplir para el almuerzo del fin de semana con su madre.

\- ¡Espera! - le gritó al ascensor.

Era Rick, sí, otra vez el detuvo la puerta para ella y Dios, se veía tan bien, llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa azul remangada hasta los codos que le quedaba perfecta con el color de sus ojos.

-Hola, Kate. – Le saludó.

 _Genial_ , pensó ella. Todavía no se olvida de mi nombre.

\- Hola. Gracias por detener el ascensor. – le dijo tímidamente

\- Cualquier cosa por poder escuchar otra conversación telefónica tuya. – Le guiñó el ojo

Y ahí estaba, divirtiéndose a costa de ella. Rodó los ojos

-Tenías que decirlo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó refiriéndose a la burla que le estaba dando.

\- Sip. Llevo toda la semana esperando encontrarte en el ascensor de nuevo, tú sabes el viaje no es tan divertido con otros inquilinos del edificio. – y era verdad, para él había sido muy divertido, en el momento que Kate comenzó a hablar de él con su amiga Lanie sonrió y en algún momento hasta se excitó, por eso había se volteado hacia otro lado tratando de no mirarla hasta que ella terminó con su llamada, si el ascensor no se hubiese movido capaz la besaba allí mismo y cumpliría sus fantasías.

Después de eso no había dejado de pensar en ella y todas las mañanas a la misma hora tomaba el ascensor esperando verla pero al parecer no coincidían, ella era una chica intrigante que desprendía sensualidad, lo supo desde el momento que abrió su puerta para verla entregándole su correspondencia y le miró a los ojos que no sabía si eran verdes o marrones pero no podía dejar de mirarla, entendió vagamente que se estaba disculpando por algo a lo que no le prestó atención, ella le sonrió y se sintió irremediablemente atraído por esa sonrisa, era guapa unos centímetros más baja que él, aunque ahora como iba a su lado con un vestido amarillo con flores negras que dejaban al descubierto su largas y exuberantes piernas y botas de tacón marrón, no pudo evitar lo fácil que sería maniobrar en su boca besándola ya que estaba a su mismo nivel de estatura.

Ella se moría de vergüenza recordando la situación de su último encuentro en el ascensor, _Dios. ¿Cada vez que se encontraran sería así?_ Tal vez era mejor empezar a tomar las escaleras.

\- Supongo que hoy es tu día de suerte. Diversión en el ascensor ¡YAY! – dijo sarcásticamente. Ignorando por completo todo lo demás que había dicho, que estuvo una semana esperando para encontrarse con ella. – Aunque seguro no soy taaan divertida como tus amigas nocturnas – hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

\- ¿Me has estado espiando, Kate Beckett? – dijo su nombre completo, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Yo? – Le dio una mirada mordaz. – No es necesario cuando tu voz y tu música se escucha por todo el edificio, tienes vecinos, ¿sabes? Debería ser más considerado. –

– Creo que alguien está celosa – la miro alzando la cejas – puedes unirte cuando quieres, ya sabes, tampoco es que tienes que ir muy lejos, solo cruzar el pasillo –

\- En tus sueños – rodó los ojos

El dejó de reírse y se acercó lentamente, pasó un brazo por encima de su cabeza y lo recostó de la pared trasera del ascensor, ella lo estaba mirando de reojo y sintió su respiración en su oído.

\- Oh. Kate, no tienes idea, en mi vida, mis sueños se cumplen – le dijo al oído roncamente.

Ella cerró los ojos ante la mención de su nombre y ese comentario deseando que no se le notara la excitación por sus palabras y entonces el ascensor se detuvo.

No, no otra vez, pensó Kate que miró a Rick y él alzó las manos mirando hacia arriba, tampoco sabía lo que sucedía. Luego se dio cuenta mientras miraba a un aviso en la pared del ascensor.

 _Por favor, no utilice el ascensor entre 11 a.m.-01 p.m. el sábado 2 de noviembre. Se realizará mantenimiento._

Recordó vagamente la reunión de vecinos que tuvieron hace unos días planeando hacerle mantenimiento al ascensor por las fallas que estaba teniendo y que ella misma había sufrido. Pero alguien debería haberles recordado que era ese día, la verdad. ¿Y por qué no comprobaron que no había nadie en el ascensor antes de haber comenzado esto del mantenimiento?

Ella dio un largo suspiro, tenía que permanecer atrapada con Rick otra vez en el ascensor ahora por más de una hora.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando notó que él la presionaba contra la pared, cerrando su boca sobre la suya. Su lengua rozó sus labios, antes de introducirse en su boca mientras sus brazos la atrajeron más cerca de él. Ella lo agarró con fuerza, besándolo de nuevo sin dudarlo. Casi no podía creer que estaba sucediendo realmente. Un gemido llenó la habitación y eso le dio a Kate un segundo para darse cuenta que era él y no ella gimiendo, y se preguntó si era posible que la quería tanto como ella lo deseaba.

Podía sentir el calor que subía entre sus piernas mientras él la besaba, y su mano comenzó a vagar entre sus piernas por encima de su vestido, por lo que poco a poco creyó que iba a morir con anticipación. Pero entonces tuvo un horrible pensamiento y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – Lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Rick preguntó con preocupación, alejándose. No era que ella _quería_ que se detuviera, tenía muchas ganas de seguir... era sólo que...

\- Yo... no creo que estoy usando ropa interior agradable - murmuró ella, su rostro parecía un tomate, pero era verdad, ella no se había preparado para una situación así. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su cómoda cuando salió de la ducha corriendo porque ya se le hacía tarde para llegar al almuerzo en casa de su madre. Pero Rick sólo levantó las cejas con diversión.

\- ¿Realmente importa? Además, eso lo tengo que decidir yo cuando las vea - sonrió. Kate frunció los labios.

-Dios, eres molesto – dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Kate? - Rick prácticamente susurró, su actitud presumida se evaporó de repente. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo. - Tengo una confesión – continuó él y ella lo miró con interés. - Me gusta cómo te queda este vestido - admitió. - Y no he dejado de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría hablar francés entre tus piernas desde nuestro encuentro – sonrió, haciendo referencia a las palabras que ella misma dijo a su amiga.

-Oh, bueno - Kate dijo débilmente. Sintiéndose menos cohibida.

-Entonces – Rick habló con voz ronca, cerrando la distancia entre ellos de nuevo. Él la miraba con tanta intensidad que Kate prácticamente podía ahogarse en sus ojos. Él jugó con la parte inferior de su vestido, sus dedos rozando sus piernas muy ligeramente. Ella se estremeció, esperando a que hiciera algo. - ¿Podemos continuar? – él le estaba pidiendo permiso.

-Dios, cállate ya - Kate gimió, agarrando su cara y tirando de sus labios a los de ella. Las manos de Rick inmediatamente encontraron su camino hasta la parte de arriba y hacia sus caderas sintiéndolas desnudas mientras sus labios chupaban su cuello y, al mismo tiempo Kate se aferró a su espalda, sus venas latiendo de deseo. Podía sentir la humedad que había entre sus piernas y sabía que si él no la tocaba allí pronto iba a tener que hacerlo por sí misma.

Rick dejó que sus manos viajaran por su espalda para agarrar su culo mientras sus dientes rozaron su pecho endurecido a través de su vestido apretado, enviando ondas de choque directamente a su ya palpitante coño. Ella enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su cuello y envolvió su pierna derecha alrededor de su cintura, lo que le hizo tambalearse ligeramente y la empujó contra la pared del ascensor, pero se las arregló para mantener sus manos en su culo y su boca sobre su pecho. Kate podía sentir su polla dura presionando contra ella, justo donde ella lo quería. Ella se retorció contra él, tratando de obtener finalmente una cierta fricción mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

\- Dios mío, Kate - Rick gimió en su cuello - Sé paciente - susurró, chocando sus frentes y rozando sus narices antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. - Ahora, ¿qué preferirías experimentar primero, mi lengua o mis expertos dedos? - sonrió. Kate no podía creer que estaba burlándose de ella por las cosas que había dicho y pensó que tal vez era mejor olvidarse de todo lo que estaban haciendo excepto por el hecho de que ella estaba atrapada en un ascensor con él y totalmente excitada.

\- Dedos - respondió ella, en su lugar, y su voz sonaba un poco estrangulada.

él parecía satisfecho con esta decisión, su mano vagó por su muslo, levantando su vestido y bajando poco a poco sus bragas de algodón purpura ya empapadas, apenas logró deslizarlas cuando el ascensor comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Rick suspiró.

Ella rápidamente logró enderezarse cuando el ascensor se movió, su corazón latía rápidamente y por Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió hacerlo en un ascensor? Sentía el temor en su pecho que sus vecinos la pillarán.

\- ¿Qué tal si no usas estas? - él sonrió con malicia, todavía con sus bragas en la mano metiéndoselas en el bolsillo. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba del vestido y rozó su húmedo coño. - Ven a mi casa esta noche - le susurró al oído.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rick apresuradamente se apartó de ella.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – el hombre de mantenimiento preguntó. - ¿Han estado aquí todo el tiempo? - Ambos asintieron.

\- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir – dijo Rick -Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas- y se apresuró a salir del ascensor.

Mientras ella recogía su bolso olvidado en una esquina marcando nuevamente el número de su planta, tenía que ir a cambiarse no podía llegar al almuerzo de su madre sin ropa interior bajo su vestido y totalmente mojada.

* * *

 ** _Como alguien comentó, sí, esto definitivamente pasó a ser Rated M._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el segundo encuentro?_**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

Era domingo por noche cuando Kate llegó al apartamento con su madre, apenas estaban en el pasillo cuando ambas se detuvieron completamente sorprendidas, por unas lindas bragas de algodón purpura colgadas en la manija de su puerta.

 _Rick._ Pensó Kate para sí misma, claro, ¿quién más podría tener sus bragas de ayer? Completo idiota, su sangre hervía, no creía que se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso.

Como pudo las cogió y entró directamente a su apartamento, había pasado el fin de semana en casa de sus padres y su madre había decidido llevarla a la ciudad y así aprovechaba de hacer algo de compra y dejarle comida saludable en su hogar, no confiaba en Kate, si fuera por ella comería chino todos los días.

\- Entonces, ¿No me vas a explicar qué significa eso? – preguntó su madre después de unos minutos acomodando la compra en los estantes.

Kate le dio una mirada con sus fascinantes cejas alzadas.

\- Si no sabes lo que ese símbolo mundial significa entonces perdiste tus años en la universidad – se echó a reír.

\- No me lo recuerdes Kate, tu padre y yo pasamos muchas noches encerrados en su habitación en la facultad usando sus corbatas o calcetines – respondió su madre añorando esos años en la universidad cuando conoció a Jim, su marido y el padre de Kate.

\- Ewwww – volteó los ojos su hija – demasiada información, mamá –

\- Pensé que eras bastante mayorcita para hablar de sexo, así como lo estás teniendo, Kate – le dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba. Ella era muy consciente de las aventuras de su hija, sabía que desprendía sensualidad y belleza, y que hasta coqueteaba con sus colegas cada vez que la visitaba en su trabajo.

\- No con mis padres y mucho menos del sexo entre mis padres – hizo una mueca exagerada - Pasé la noche de ayer en tu casa, ¿recuerdas? Es bastante obvio que no estoy teniendo sexo – respondió zafándose de los brazos de su madre.

\- Conozco tu ropa Katie, todavía te la lavo – si Kate daba unas miradas mordaces, eso, seguramente lo había aprendido de su madre que era una experta haciendo temblar a la gente con una sola mirada, así como esa que le estaba dando a su hija en ese momento.

\- Sí, yo también la conozco, mamá. Seguramente fue el vecino que la dejó allí –

\- ¿Te estás acostando con tu vecino? – preguntó su madre totalmente intrigada, la última información que había recibido de su hija, según ella, el tipo era un egocéntrico insoportable que hablaba francés a todas horas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?¡NO! – respondió Kate, con la cara roja recordando los últimos acontecimientos con su vecino, casi lo habían hecho de no ser porque el maldito ascensor comenzó a funcionar justo en el momento más intenso.

\- ¿Entonces cómo es que tenía tu ropa interior? – siguió su madre interrogando.

\- Seguramente se me cayó ayer cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor, te lo conté, ¿recuerdas? Por eso llegué tarde, llevaba mi bolsa de ropa sucia, se habrá caído y no me di cuenta – con eso dio el tema por zanjado, su madre realmente no necesitaba saber los episodios que tenía con Rick en el ascensor.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día cuando su madre se había ido, Kate decidió hacerle una visita a su vecino. Apenas tuvo que llamar cuando el apareció en unos pantalones cortos y camisas de esa en cuello V que tan bien le quedaban y le fascinaban a ella, sin embargo, en ese momento ni se detuvo a admirarlo.

Rick solo pudo sentir el ardor en su mejilla apenas logró abrir la puerta.

Kate, estaba frente a él con el ceño fruncido y realmente molesta,

\- ¿Qué… - ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, Kate le acababa de dar una bofetada con todas sus ganas.

\- Eres un imbécil – le dijo ella con la mandíbula apretada de la rabia que sentía

\- ¿Y eso te da derecho a pegarme? – respondió él en un tono más de burla que serio.

\- Mi ropa interior en la puerta, ¿realmente? ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer así es como actúas? – Sí, ella estaba molesta porque pensó que después de lo que había hecho en el ascensor tenían una oportunidad para culminar lo que empezaron y creyó que él también lo quería, pero no, el tipo de verdad era un idiota.

\- Como no viniste anoche creí que las querrías de vuelta – le dio una sonrisa cínica que ella quería borrarle con otro golpe, pero no se atrevió.

\- Estaba ocupada, tenía mejores cosas que hacer – le dijo intentando jugar su mismo juego. Y eso realmente le dolió a Rick, él había creído que tenían _algo_ cuando estuvieron en el ascensor, pero cuando ella no se presentó en su casa se sintió estúpido y eso más que todo, le enojo, y por eso hizo lo que hizo – Además, si necesitabas compañía podías haber llamado a tus amiguitas.

\- Eso fue lo que hice – respondió socarronamente – no creas que te estuve esperando toda la noche, solo quise hacerte un favor y devolvértelas a tiempo antes de confundirlas con las de las demás. – ella hizo un resoplido.

\- Serás idiota, mi madre las vio, los vecinos, seguramente todo el edificio. ¿Sabes lo que van a imaginar ahora? – le preguntó frustrada.

\- ¿Qué tuviste un gran día de diversión y no querías ser molestada? – contestó con un toque de diversión levantando las cejas.

\- Yo no soy como tu Rick. No me gusta dar espectáculos ni que los vecinos sepan con quién me acuesto, me gusta mi vida privada – respondió sinceramente, no era que le molestara lo que pensarán de ella sus vecinos, era su privacidad y definitivamente, que sepan que color son sus bragas es algo muy privado.

Él no tenía idea que ella sabía su nombre, aquello fue algo que le sorprendió.

\- Y a mí me gusta la vida divertida – ella rodó los ojos exasperada, era imposible hablar con él. Negó con la cabeza y se estaba dando la vuelta para volver a su apartamento al otro lado del pasillo cuando él la tomó por el brazo – Espera – le dijo - Podemos seguir hablando dentro, ¿Por favor? – hizo una seña con los ojos hacia su puerta.

\- No lo hice anoche y no lo haré nunca – contestó seriamente – aunque me apuntaran con una pistola en la cabeza, preferiría que me mataran antes que entrar ir allí – señaló con su mano hacia el apartamento de él y con eso se alejó.

Él asintió con la cabeza, un poco herido por su fuerte comentario y se devolvió a su apartamento cerrando la puerta sin volver a mirarla. Pero si hubiese volteado se hubiera dado cuenta de los movimientos frustrados de Kate intentando abrir su propia puerta.

 _Mierda._ No podía ser tan idiota, había salido de su casa apenas vestida con un pijama directo a la puerta de Rick sin llaves, sin móvil, sin nada y su puerta se había cerrado mientras discutía con él y ahora, no tenía ni un gancho de pelo para poder abrirla.

Rick estaba a punto de irse a dormir un poco molesto y decepcionado por cómo habían terminado las cosas con Kate, lo único que quería era dormir, pero entonces sonaron unos golpes en su puerta, otra vez.

\- Necesito usar tu teléfono – le dijo Kate con los brazos cruzados apenas él abrió la puerta.

\- Creo que acabas de decir y cito _"_ _preferiría que me mataran antes que entrar ir allí"_ – dijo él recostándose del marco de la puerta sin intención de dejarla entrar en su apartamento.

\- Mi puerta se cerró y no tengo llaves – le explicó – no sé hacer magia para abrirla sin llaves así que necesito hacer una llamada – dijo totalmente necesitada, era eso o llamar a su vecino de al lado, y sinceramente ya era suficiente con que vieran sus bragas para que también la vieran en pijama. – ¿Por favor? – terminó suplicando.

Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y ambos entraron. Su apartamento no era gran cosa, apenas estaba decorado, la mayoría de las paredes estaban vacías y apenas tenía un par de muebles. Le ofreció el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina para darle privacidad.

Kate se quedó pensando a quién llamar, su madre se acababa de ir y no podía decirle que estaba con su vecino sin que la interrogara por sexo, Lanie, recordó de repente, su madre, su caso y Lanie eran los que tenían una llave de repuesto.

Su amiga vivía al otro lado de la ciudad por lo que tardaría en llegar, pero quedó ir y pasar la noche con ella.

\- Gracias – dijo Kate cuando le entregó su teléfono de casa. – Mi amiga Lanie viene con las llaves de repuesto.

\- Puedes quedarte a esperar, sí quieres – dijo en un tono más pausado cuando vio la mirada de confusión que le daba Kate. – Podemos cenar – le sonrió – no tengo mucho, pero algo te puedo hacer. Después de todo soy el culpable de que estés aquí – dijo caminando por la cocina con la intención de preparar algo.

-Gracias – repitió ella, como si no tenía nada más que decir – mi madre me obligó a comer antes de irse, pero te puedo acompañar.

Él se preparó un sándwich y estuvieron sentados en un incómodo silencio por un rato. Hasta que su curiosidad pudo más.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó Rick rompiendo el silencio.

\- La Sra. Rubio – Kate le sonrió mordiéndose el labio – Ella me dijo también que no me podías entender – se rió.

Él asintió, recordando que desde que se habían conocido no se habían presentado de forma correcta ni sabían nada el uno del otro, más que las ganas que se tenían. Se levantó y le extendió la mano, ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero le siguió el juego.

\- Richard Castle – dijo cuando ella le apretó la mano – Transferido de Europa a la NYU, estudiante de idiomas, en mis tiempos libres doy clases de francés y todos me llaman Rick. – le sonrió. Una sonrisa que iluminó la cara de Kate, era como si fuera exclusiva para ella, lo que le hizo sentir un hormigueo en el vientre.

\- Katherine Beckett – comenzó ella mientras sonreía – Leyes también en la NYU, no sé hablar francés y todos me llamen Kate – finalizó bastante alegre por su presentación oficial.

-Así que, clases de francés, ¿eh? – siguió ella hablando, sintiéndose estúpida por la mayoría de sus comentarios.

\- Sí, las chicas de primer año son capaces de pagar 20$ la hora cuando saben que vienes de Europa y les puedes enseñar, les dejo escuchar música y que se diviertan porque realmente necesito el dinero. Lamento no haber un vecino considerado contigo – le dijo honestamente y ella asintió.

\- Estaba con mis padres – habló Kate cambiando de tema. Él le dio una mirada confundida pidiéndole que siguiera – Anoche, cenaba con mis padres. Tienen esta ridícula tradición desde que entré en la universidad que al menos una vez al mes tengo que pasar el fin de semana con ellos viven en Queens, por eso no pude venir anoche. –

\- Oh. – fue todo lo que él pudo decir.

\- No era como si te pudiera avisar, saliste del ascensor sin despedirte y ni siquiera tengo tu número de móvil – le reclamó ella y tenía razón.

\- Lo siento – dijo cayendo en cuenta lo impulsivo que había sido. – Creí que no te había gustado lo del ascensor. – hablaba mientras se iba acercando a ella.

\- No..! – respondió ella casi inmediatamente sintiéndose nerviosa y descubierta – Digo, sí, no… Si me gusto fue inesperado, pero, quería venir y lamento haberte golpeado – dijo levantando su mano para acariciarle la cara justo donde lo había abofeteado.

\- Me lo merecía – habló mientras tomaba su cara entre sus grandes manos – pero no me arrepiento, porque entonces no habrías venido ni podría hacer esto – susurró cada vez más cerca de sus labios a punto de besarla.

\- ¡ESPERA! - Kate lo detuvo y alejo un poco para levantar la cabeza hacia él - ¿realmente tenías compañía anoche? – él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, eso fue suficiente para Kate que comenzó a besarlo. Trazó ligeramente el labio inferior con la lengua y él abrió su boca para ella, ella ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos acariciando su cabello, no pudo evitar un gemido cuando sintió sus manos vagar por sus caderas intentando meterse bajó su camisa de dormir mientras ella exploraba su boca con su lengua.

El beso era lento y pasivo, acariciándose mutuamente sin la presión de estar encerrados en un ascensor podrían tardar el tiempo que quisieran o al menos eso pensaban porque de repente el timbre sonó.

\- ¿Kate? – era su amiga Lanie.

Rick bufó sacando las manos bajo su camisa y llevándolas a sus mejillas otra vez, con un suspiro Kate terminó dándole castos besos en los labios, debían separarse.

Él abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su amiga.

-Hola – dijo Lanie. – Estoy buscando a Kate –

-Soy Rick – le saludo a él mientras Kate aparecía por detrás una sonrisa para abrazar a su amiga.

\- Escucha – dijo ella antes de irse - ¿Tal vez podemos vernos mañana?

\- Es una cita – él sonrió.

Cuando entró a su apartamento con su amiga no podía evitar la sonrisa en su cara, había ido totalmente furiosa con él y había regresado algo frustrada por su falta de tiempo para terminar las cosas, pero más aliviada, mañana tendrían una cita.

\- Realmente es caliente, chica. No sé cómo no te lo has tirado teniéndolo frente a ti todos los días – se río su amiga.

\- Lanie – dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio – tengo que contarte algo. -

* * *

 _ **Se que no era lo que esperaban, pero era lo que tenía que pasar. Me gusta que se conozcan antes.**_

 _ **Quién sabe, tal vez en su próxima cita terminen lo que comenzó en el ascensor.**_


End file.
